The present invention relates to a safety door stopper for use in trip, and more particularly to a door stopper including a wedge stopper block and a coupler member. The coupler member is used to fix the wedge stopper block under a lower edge of the door board to increase the resistance against the door board when pushing open the door board so as to ensure safety in trip. The safety door stopper is applicable to push-type door and window.
In a hotel for travelers, the door of the room is often only locked by a simple lock such as trumpet lock and additional slidable chain lock. Such trumpet lock and chain lock both can be unlocked from outer side of the door so that the safety can be hardly ensured. Therefore, the travelers often feel worried and the quality of the sojourn is affected.
Some hotels provide wedge block for increasing the resistance against the pushing force exerted onto the door. However, such wedge block generally has heavy weight and is uneasy to carry. In addition, the wedge block is attached to the lower edge of the door board so that an unauthorized person can easily push away the wedge block through the gap between the lower edge of the door board and the ground to release the door from the resistance. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a portable door stopper for a traveler himself/herself to enhance the locking effect for the door so as to ensure safety in trip.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a safety door stopper which is composed of simple and light components for a traveler to easily carry. The door stopper provides a strong stopping force to make it difficult to push open the door board so as to ensure safety in trip.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above safety door stopper which is firmly fixed with the door board and cannot be moved away from outer side of the door so that the safety can be ensured.
According to the above objects, safety door stopper for use in trip of the present invention includes a wedge stopper block and a coupler member. The bottom face of the wedge stopper block is disposed with an unsmooth face. The wedge stopper block is coupled with the coupler member. The coupler member is fixed under a lower edge of a door board with the wedge stopper block positioned between the lower edge of the door board and the ground. The unsmooth face is able to enlarge the frictional force between the door board and the ground so that the resistance against the door board is increased to make it difficult to push open the door board. It is unnecessary for the wedge stopper block to have too heavy weight so that a user can easily carry the wedge stopper block.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: